ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10:Justice League Arc 1: Chapter 5
This page is for the final chapter of Arc 1 of Ben 10:Justice League. Story Bellwood Streets "HELLO ALL, is this working?" said a mysterious voice, talking on a microphone. The voice of the mysterious person boomed across everywhere in Bellwood. "I AM YOUR SUPREME LEADER, ALL BOW TO MY SUPREME LEADER, VILGAX, THE GREAT AND CONQUER OF 5 UNIVERSES." screamed the voice. Suddenly, A fleet of ships appeared in the sky. At the front of the fleet was the Chimerian Hammer, Vilgax's ship.The voice soon started to change on the microphone. "IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN ALIVE, YOU MUST BRING ME BEN TENNYSON, IT IS TIME FOR HIS DEMISE." screamed a new voice, many people thinking it was Vilgax. Suddenly, a team of Drones came out the Ships, preparing to shoot who ever was coming for them. Le' Roys Family Dinner Before this was going on, Ben and Kai were on a date. They were both enjoying food and holding each other's hands. Suddenly, they heard the voice of the mysterious man on the microphone, booming across Bellwood. Ben lifted his head up, knowing he needed to save people but he didn't want to leave his girlfriend. "Go get them, tiger." said Kai, knowing what Ben was thinking. Ben kissed his girlfriend on the lips and then ran off. Before, he left he also said to Kai, "Stay Safe." Bellwood Streets Ben ran outside and the first thing he saw the Chimerian Hammer. "Vilgax..." said Ben before he was interrupted by gun shots. Before he could get hit by the blast, he was blocked by a purple shield. "BEN, GET OUT OF HERE!" said a famillar voice. Behind him, was Kevin and Gwen, Gwen in her Anodite form and Kevin's body now made of steel. "Vilgax is back!" said Ben, now shocked. "You won't believe what he wants. He wants you dead or alive at his feet." said Kevin, trying to lighten up the mood. Suddenly, they were ambushed by Vilgax's drones. Ben pressed on his Omnitrix, turning him into a alien. Ben's body turned blue, turning into diamond. Spikes appeared on his back and purple stone appeared on his chest. "DIAMONDHEAD" roared the diamond alien. Diamondhead shooted Diamonds out of his hands which destroyed all the drones. "BEN!" screamed Gwen. Before Ben could reply, he seen a beam of light coming at him. "Goodbye world." thought Ben. He son decided to close his eyes. "Goodbye, Tiger." said a famillar voice. He then felt a kiss on his lips and then silence. Ben opened his eyes to see he was still alive but then he noticed something. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Ben as he fell to the floor, cradling the dead body of Kai. "I'm sorry Ben." said Gwen as she put her arm around Ben. "She died protecting me." said Ben as he started to cry. Suddenly, another beam of light projected towards Kevin, Ben and Gwen. Gwen used her Magic Force Field to block the blast but after each blast was blocked another one would come. Suddenly, the Force Field was broken and Gwen was shot in the chest. "NOOOO!" screamed both Ben and Kevin. Ben and Kevin both stared at each other. "They died for us, lets die for this City." They both turned around and ran towards the Chimerian Hammer. Ben pressed on his Omnitrix again turning him into another alien. Ben started to turn red, gained horns and gained wings in-between his arms. "JET RAY" said the red alien. Jetray grabbed onto Kevin and he flew up to the Chimerian Hammer. Jetray used his lazer eyes to blast a hole into the Ship. They both landed in Vilgax's Throne room. "VILGAX" screamed Ben and Kevin. "YOU MUST DIE!" screamed both. They both ran at Vilgax preparing to fight but suddenly everything turned black. Metropolis Ben's eyes glittered with different colours, making it hard to see. Suddenly, Ben opened his eyes and saw a massive Building towering into the sky. "Daily Planet... Where am I?" wondered Ben. Notes And that is the end to this explosive chapter and Arc. Let me go through some stuff: 1. Yes, Gwen and Kai are DEAD. They are not coming back. 2. Kevin is NOT in the DC universe but I can't say he is dead or alive. You all are just going to have to see. 3. I know, Vilgax had a small part but who knows, he could return. Next Arc will also have 5 chapters and will show off Ben's first travels in the DC universe. Hope you are all excited for that. So, arrivederci. Category:Episodes